Ordinary Day
by ayaori
Summary: Tomoyo was the kind of girl who never believes in love at an early age but something happened. A guy loves her but she has to let it go. Why? For the audience it might be perfect, he might be mister perfect but in Tomoyo’s mind he sure is not mister right
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, after so long I will be writing a fanfic. I'm kind of disappointed with how I put Just a Chase seeing as it looks like I speed it up. So for this story I will try very hard to pace the story slowly.**

**Ordinary Day  
**

**Summary:**

Tomoyo was the kind of girl who never believes in love at an early age but something happened. A guy loves her but she has to let it go. Why? For the audience it might be perfect, he might be mister perfect but in Tomoyo's mind he sure is not mister right.

Chapter 1: This was Never Supposed to be; Tomoyo's List for Mr. Right

_It was high school when we first met. I had a simple crush on him which lasted for 2 weeks. I have been known to have a lot of crushes. I could change crushes for a week depending on interest. We we're classmates, when I finally realize that I don't have a crush him suddenly we we're talking. We are friends/ acquaintances but not really close._

_Things change when we are finally mature. He decides he wants to court me. He asked but I declined, my reason was that I wasn't allowed. I took a chance though. I tried to have a status of not dating but not courting but friends. I noticed that he was always sad, moody and such. I'll ask but he wouldn't say. He finally gave in and told a clue a shoe analogy. He said he lost his old shoe but he bought a new one. Now he doesn't know what he wants. At that point it hit me; she still has feelings for the girl before me. Although, he didn't necessarily courted her nor have any status I knew he loved her. Finally after a week, he told me. I was expecting it so slowly I detached myself. Turns out I was ok with it._

_Irritatingly, he is such a flirt. We maintained a friend status but complimenting me in a way you compliment a girl you like is not friendly. He stretches the border line of personal space. After much though, I avoided him. This made him realizes he loves me._

_Oh god! It was so weird and so fast. We were progressing like a couple but I never said yes. I went with it. Ignoring those uncertain and doubtful feelings, I continued. In the end I realized it had to stop, really. I mean he cares for me, loves me as he says but he never learned to read between the lives. When I wasn't comfortable, although I never say anything, I feel that he should sense it. When argument was threatening, he would avoid it while I want to argue he wouldn't. It became boring to me and so I decided that I can't be what he wants. I feel suffocated._

_He is way too jealous sometimes and gets way too clingy, moody and emotional. When he's sad, I feel I'm always the causes. I can't stand being guilty when I never did anything wrong. We both want different things. We didn't meet in the middle. He thinks of the future with me while line of thought is until the next five days. Even if I think about the future, I can't see him there and I only see my studies. And so I let go._

_It was one of the hardest decisions I have made. It turns out it was really nice, letting him go. I realize that I could not return what he wants. It turned out nasty. His words hurt me. They made me feel guiltier than I was already. It hurts to here that he wants to forget everything and he made a mistake about me. He then realizes that that's not what he wants; he wants to be friends with me. I got annoyed. He's not very good at making decisions._

_But the weirdest thing happened; he courted a good friend of mine._

_They act like a couple but they are not even well dating. It sort of like are old status. I was not jealous and definitely not in pain. It was awkward and so I avoided him, the both of them. There came to a point that I told said friend to date him already but she wouldn't. It was weird, awkward you name it._

_The thing that made me angry was when he told me there was still something about us. It made him think that we could go back while he's with her._

_And now what's left to say is, I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK. I WANT TO MOVE FORWARD._

_Distinctly, I remember my teacher telling me, when we gossiped about him._

_My teacher told me, SO what happened?_

_I replied, "It was probably not meant to be. I mean he feels more than he thinks. I didn't like that."_

_My teacher laughed. She told me, "When smart people fall, thinking is way far from their thoughts. They feel more than they think. Heart is first before the brain."_

_I laughed and said, "Sensai, what about me?"_

_My teacher became serious and told me, "You're not in love just yet."_

_Her words strike me. I smiled and said to myself that she was right._

Now, I'm twenty-five. I might not have a lot of experience with love, but now I am thinking. To always put my brain, my career, my friends and most especially, my family. While I feel very mature, I am the same childish girl. I still have crushes once in a while. I'll be damned if I didn't imagine Mister Right since then.

Actually in my head, I made a list of Mr. Right's characteristics. I dream about it to tell you the truth. Here's the thing:

He must be able to argue with me. Express his opinions. I don't need him to agree I need him to depend on himself more and little from me. I want one of us to laugh in the middle of an argument and say, _Its stupid_. No need for kiss and make up. It's just respect for being individuals and accepting differences.

He must clean up good. Sure, It wouldn't hurt if he's very handsome. I like the mystery of silence.

I might be crazy in saying this but I want him to have a bad side. I just know that I want him to criticize me or humiliate me.

I'm not a woman of words. I'm more of actions. I prefer flowers during Valentine 's Day. I hated words to begin with, because you can lie easily. I mean, I don't need to be reminded that he loves me. I just have to know.

I want it to be unexpected.

I want him to do everything for me.

I need him to know that I'm very independent and once in a while someone has to control me. If you can't then so long.

Although he asks something for me, I want it to be equal between us. I want him to be happy always.

He has to have guts and even if he has a corny sense of humor. I don't mind that.

Sacrifice…

I know, my list is too long or very impossible or both. I mean I'm asking too much. I know really.

I sighed as I walk to my office. I remember my mom offering me a job as a model and designer in her company. I'm the daughter, I should be in the top position but well I have to start small to become big right? Actually I got a lot of offers back then from different companies. I treated it well, if I do say so myself. I looked for the job with the highest earn turns out, well I actually took a job as a assistant- features editor for the biggest magazine in Japan, INSIGNIA. It's way cool, especially at my current age. I'm way too young unlike those others applicant but surprisingly they picked me. More so, I can model too for the magazine or for my mother's company too.

And now, my name is on every magazine. I'm the youngest editor-in-chief for Japan's biggest selling magazine. I also partly own it. Life was good, after modeling I had a lot of money to invest and my job as an editor and writer took me to the top.

What's missing in my life?

As my best friend, Sakura told me. A Love life

Coming from that girl, it's saying a lot. My dense friend is currently engage to Japan and Hong Kong's ex- most eligible bachelor, Li Syaoran. I mean it really but Sakura is also a good model and a very perky boutique owner. I laughed at her fashion career. I remember her being so against it while we were young and look at her now. What started as a small boutique turned into a big sensation for young and old a like.

Life was really good for all of us that is until I met him. The annoying prick.

**So what did you think? It was kinda boring talking about herself too much but I had too. Stay uned for the next chapter**


	2. Same Old?

**I'm sorry for the super late update. I lost my USB. I saved chapter 2 there. I feel sad. I still can't find it . Oh well, I'll start now.**

**Summary:**

**Tomoyo was the kind of girl who never believes in love at an early age but something happened. A guy loves her but she has to let it go. Why? For the audience it might be perfect, he might be mister perfect but in Tomoyo's mind he sure is not mister right.**

Chapter 2: Same Old?

_You never alter, you're always you  
Everything's breaking, but I don't care  
Smash the rest up, burn it down  
Put us in the corner 'cause we're into ideas_

We Walk by the Ting Tings

I'm sure you all know that I work a lot. A bachelorette at this age is certainly very dangerous. Let's just say that I'm not entirely up for it.

Walking to my building, I signed. I was carrying my laptop and my handbag wondering. Life was really good to me. I wonder if the right guy would ever come.

I enter my office expecting a busy day of editing work when low and behold. On my table lay a bouquet of red roses. I wrinkled my nose. I never really liked red roses. I prefer the lighter colors like peach or soft pink colored roses or other pastel colored roses anything except red. I don't know if I have something against the color red.

Oh my, there's a teddy bear. I frowned. I was not a sucker for that. I like flowers though but have color preferences.

I saw a card.

"_My Dearest Tomoyo,_

_It's been so long. I miss you so much. I think I still feel the same way_.

_-Taichi"_

Seriously, that is so fucked up. That's what so history. I buzzed by secretary.

"Kara, what in heaven's name are all of this?"

I saw my secretary whimper. As she bowed furiously, I tried to keep a straight face.

She said, "I'm sorry, Ms. Daidouji. He was very insistent."

I sighed. I placed my head on my hands. I told her,

"Kara, I understand but don't let this happen again. You may go."

I gave a reassuring smile. I look at her. She gave a sigh of relief. I turn to my laptop bag, just about to bring it up, when I heard her speak.

"If I may Ms. Daidouji, he sounded very sincere."

I just gave a grin and said, "I guess but sincerity is easily faked. Sounding sincere is not enough. Please send Sakura in at 10am."

She bowed and said, "Yes, Ms."

As soon as she closed the door, I sighed. _What a complication? _I closed my eyes in thought.

(Flashback)

I entered a bookshop with a café inside. I walk towards the science fiction section, intending to go get something remotely interesting. I browsed through the shelves when suddenly I bumped into a girl with brown hair.

I step back and said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking"

The girl shrieked. I look at her and I blink three times. Then it dawned to me.

"Oh my, Sera?"

She hugged me. "_Wow, that's awkward" _She said,

"Tomoyo, how are you? It's been so long since high school."

I gave her an uneasy smile. I said, "Oh I'm good. What about you?"

She giggled and said, "Of course you're good, I mean editor-in chief of Insignia? Oh I always knew your attraction to the school paper was one of a kind. Yes I'm fine."

In my head, I so wanted to ask if she was still being stupid. But I got the answer so no need to ask. I heard someone call her.

"Sera, babe, where are you?"

I saw him walked towards her. Same hairstyle, same everything, figures he wouldn't mature much. He smiled at me.

"Oh Tomoyo, long time no see."

I so badly wanted to laugh. He didn't change at all. I wanted to tell Sera if she knows what he does behind her back during high school. Instead I smiled and said,

"Hello"

I turn to Sera and said, "It's good you're still together."

She smiled contently. She replied, "Yes and we're engaged. We're marrying in two months."

I smiled. I was happy for them. I knew they were a match.

"Wow really, that's good."

Now it's awkward. They just asked me to join them to get coffee. Funny, I still don't have a thing for coffee. I so wanted to get out of here. I mean, I'm not bitter it's just that it's like you ex dating your good friend now acquaintance. Honestly, this is awkward.

I was praying to the heavens if by any chance they could get me out of here. What are we going to talk about? We haven't talk since that incident. Suddenly my glorious phone rings. I excused myself. I answered it. It was the office phone.

I said, "Yes, hello. Daidouji, speaking."

The person on the other line replied, "Tomoyo, where are you? I was right you would answer the phone if it was the office and not me. I win Syaoran."

I put on a stern voice, "Oh no what happened?"

Sakura giggled on the other line and said, "I brought lunch in your office and you weren't there. I'm guessing you're using me as an excuse?"

I still had my boss sounding voice, "You did what? Fine I'm coming."

I hung up. I turn to them and said, "I apologized. I have to get back to the office really badly."

Sera just shrugged and said, "Sure, maybe next time?"

I smile and said, "Sure, no problem."

I left. I'll have to get a book though, maybe tonight. For now as I walk out of earshot and vision, I sigh relief completely washing over me.

Someone held my shoulders. I turn around ready to give that someone a piece of my mind.

"Tomoyo, you left your paper bag."

I took it from him and said, "Thank you, Taichi, but I really have to go."

(End of Flashback)

I can't believe this happened to me. Anyway life goes on. Suddenly my door burst open

"What the hell?! Hiiragizawa! Please don't break down my door."

Meet Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Technically, I wasn't breaking the door, Tomoyo. I simply entered without notice."

I chose not to say a word. He didn't go away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look at the flowers and the teddy bear left unnoticed on the floor.

"So who's the person crazy enough to send you these?"

I glared at him. Apparently he's testing my patience.

"For your information, my problem in high school is back again. Look at the letter, Eriol"

He did. He laughed.

"He's suicidal."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, he is."


	3. I'll Always Love You

**I feel really inspired right now, seeing as I already have the ending in my head. But then it took time to update, sorry. Been busy hahaha**

**Summary:**  
Tomoyo was the kind of girl who never believes in love at an early age but something happened. A guy loves her but she has to let it go. Why? For the audience it might be perfect, he might be mister perfect but in Tomoyo's mind he sure is not mister right.

**Chapter 3: "I'll Always Love You"**

At that moment he was staring at the roses left discarded on the floor, I noticed him grinned. He chuckled. That got my attention. Curiosity is my weakness with this man, ever since junior year.

"What are you laughing at?"

He turned towards me and gave me a smirk.

"You're still the same, you know. You always have something against red flowers."

I can't help but chuckle at what he said. He did remember my very passionate rant about red flowers. We caught each other's eye and laugh. After some time, silence wash over us. It seems so unbreakable and tension filled.

I broke the silence this time.

"Here we go again"

He sat on the chair opposite my desk. I started reading the articles on my desk.

"It's always like this."

I giggled and said, "Yeah, the usual."

Another silence, then he chuckled and asked, "How's work?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Still the same. Hectic, as usual. What about yours?"

He placed his back to the chair, resting.

"Boring"

I laughed at him. "That's why you're here?"

He shrugged and said, "Not really, being the boss is very advantageous. I leave and enter when I feel like it."

I gave him a stern look. I raised an eyebrow at him. "That doesn't answer my question"

He looked at me and said, "I feel like going here."

I wanted to sigh. This happens a lot. We never outgrew our weird tendencies. We were both random people as you can see. Random topics, random comments, random laughter and random visits were our things. Instead, I asked, "Hungry?"

He chuckled and asked, "Why? Are you?"

I nodded. I decided nothing good ever comes out of thinking of our awkward friendship.

"Then let's go. You're treat!"

I threw a paper ball at him and hit his head. I pouted.

"Eriol, the last time was on me. It's your turn."

He grabbed the paper ball. He threw it at me. It hit me on the lips. It kind of stung. It made me gasped in pain.

He looked worried but I shrugged it of ready for revenge. I threw another one at him, which he dodge.

"Damn, I thought you weren't expecting that."

We laughed humorously. He walked to the door, while I gather my thing and shoved them in my bag.

"Come on, slow poke. It's my treat now."

He was outside already. I was following closely at his pace.

I was deep in thought that I didn't notice that we went inside a McDonald's restaurant. I stopped in front of the glass doors. I was almost hit if it weren't for Eriol holding the door for me. I scowled at him.

He placed his body in front of the door and raised his hands in surrender.

"Why are we here Hiiragizawa?"

He grinned and said, "I want a burger. Scratch that, a Big Mac. Plus, we're hungry, right?"

I glared at him, "Yes, we are. You should really cut down your burger intake"

He replied matter-of-factly, "I'm paying."

I open my mouth in protest. Really, I don't want a burger. I want to eat at my favorite café. Instead of voicing my thoughts, I just signed and nodded.

He tugged on my arm. I look up.

"I'll just get a burger then we'll go to wherever you want to go."

I was about to say it's ok with me if he buys me a coke float when he interrupted.

"And no you can't have coke float."

I gawked at him. He just shrugged and put on his smile. He ordered while I sat somewhere in the fast food chain deep in thought.

That bothered me really. My best guy friend is so very weird. Who could imagine that we could be this close? Looking back on it, I still wonder.

_(Flashback)_

_I believe I was a pretty childish person. I mean looking back on everything. How could I still smile as carefree? I seminar was held. Of all the things, the flirts are in front of well, that's ok my frinds are with me._

_A few minutes have passed, the seminar is almost over. They gathered volunteers for a contest. Of course, I didn't volunteer. I wasn't the type to volunteer really._

_While my friends joined the contest, I was with my seatmate in class. We were playing with the puzzle they gave us. Then Sakura came bounding to me. I gave her a questioning look._

"_Tomoyo, we're short one groupmate. Can you join us?"_

_I couldn't refuse so I joined in. "Uh, sure, I guess."_

_I was group with Sakura, Naoko and Eriol. I sat there quietly. I don't really know .I was laughing one moment then I was arguing with Eriol._

_I was playing with the puncher. Then he said something, I said something voila argument. I was in the childish playing mode. _

_Some one said, "Eriol, you're the only guy in this group."_

_He nodded. I interjected, "No, he's not the only guy in this group."_

_Then Sakura giggled, "Oh yeah, Tomoyo is a boy."_

_I scowled at her, "I am not."_

_This made me pout. "Really you are?"_

_I turned to Eriol. It took all my willpower not to smack him._

"_What I meant to say is, we're an all girl group."_

_And look, nobody listened to me. They all just laughed._

_A few minutes later, I was helping out with the tapin. I got annoyed and stuck a piece of tape on his shirt. He did that to me. Then we stopped helping, instead we played. _

_Annoyance and violence were my traits. I threw a paper ball at him and that got us to throwing everything._

_I look over at our table after are playing died down. Naoko was busy doing something so is Sakura. Oh god, so is Sakura! Not go-_

_(End of Flashback)_

My thoughts were interrupted by Eriol with his food. He gave me a bottle of water and we continued walking.

As soon as we reached the café, Eriol looked for a chair. I went to the counter to order my food and his dessert. I ordered a club sandwich, chocolate shake, cheesecake and chocolate cake.

The lady stared at me. I think her thoughts are a long the lines, _"This girl can eat or Is this for 1 person"_

I just smiled and was about to pay when I remembered Eriol was paying. Oh well, I look into my bag for my wallet. Crap, I don't have it. I blame Eriol. It was his fault. He was rushing me.

Surprisingly, he appeared behind me and paid for everything. The lady said that she would bring our food.

We sat down at one of the table near the window.

"I have good timing."

I stuck my tongue at him. "Yeah, right."

I giggled while he opened his food. Oh good, he has fries. I was about to take one from him when he swatted my hand away.

"No, you don't, Daidouji. You're food has fries, too. You know."

I pouted, "Come on"

I was planning on tricking him when our food arrived. I asked for water as usual before I gulp down the chocolate shake.

I started eating when Mr. I don't share took the other half of my sandwich.

"What the hell? Hiiragizawa, that was mine."

He looked at me and smirked, "Like you're going to finish it."

I stuck a tongue at him again, "What if I will."

He snorted and said, "I bet you wouldn't."

I opened my mouth for a retort when I started laughing. He joined in.

"You're laughing because?"

I smiled and said, "I like laughing."

I told you we were weird. After more talk and randomness, I returned to my work and him as well.

In the afternoon I ran out of things to do. So I started thinking again.

_(Flashback)_

_It was Home Economic time. We were talking about our project. Our teacher told us to prepare a meal for our teachers._

_Eriol said, "Why don't we bring ice cream?"_

_I looked at him, "What if it melts?_

_He turned to me, "Then we can make milkshakes."_

_I raised an eyebrow at him, "Yuck, that's uhm…."_

_He said, "What?"_

_I replied, "You have crazy ideas."_

_He clapped his hands and said, "What about pizza?"_

_I frowned, "What if the teacher doesn't like that. I mean it's too informal."_

_He was about to say something when the bell rang._

_I went home. I finished my homework. Sitting on my bed, I wondered about our project, so I texted my groupmates. I texted our leader, Aiko and asked for the telephone numbers of our other groupmates. I sent text messages to them. _

_Eriol: How did you know my number?_

_Me: I asked Aiko._

_Eriol: Oh ok_

_Me: So what's the plan?_

_Eriol: I don't know._

_Me: Oh ok hahahaha_

_Eriol: Why are you laughing?_

_Me: Look we're not arguing._

_Eriol: I guess we're not. _

_Me: My dog is giving birth today. (Randomness)_

_Eriol: Really hahahaha _

_Me: Yeah but she had a c-section._

_Eriol: What's that?_

_Me: Caesarian._

_Eriol: O-_

_(End of flashback)_

Somebody knocked on my door. I almost fell of my chair.

"Come in"

Sakura entered my door. I looked at her as she came rushing to me.

"Tomoyo, have you seen this?"

She handed a baby pink envelope. I laughed. It's their wedding invitation.

"Your point, Sakura?"

She smiled and said, "Oh nothing. You think Eriol saw this?"

I just shrugged and talked about something else.

Few hours later, I was in my room. I couldn't sleep again. Oh look, I'm texting Eriol.

Eriol: So what happened to your knee? Is it ok?

Me: Hahaha it is.

Did I mention I rolled my chair somewhere and my knee hit my desk?

Eriol: Oh good

Me: Have you seen the invite?"

Eriol: Such a liar

Me: Yeah he is.

Eriol: You ok?

Me; I'm fine. I just have a lot to think about today.

Eriol: Yeah, I noticed. You're always zone out somehow.

Me: I was?

Eriol: Yeah

Me: Oh

Eriol: What is it this time?

Me: Work and other stuff

Eriol: That you're not going to tell me except maybe Sakura.

Me: Yeah, sorry

Eriol: It's fine hahaha

Pretty much that was our routine. If we're far apart, we text or we chat.

I closed my eyes and memories flooded my head. I remember our prom night. It was the same thing. We were texting through out the day until the dance.

_Eriol: I'm bored._

_Me: Yeah yeah, by the way thanks for pressuring me it helped._

_Eriol: What? You were about to be late. I was simply reminding you of the time._

_Me: Like that help. I was still a bit late though_

_Eriol: I know. Where are you anyway?_

_Me: Other column of tables. I just dragged Sakura here._

_Eriol: She was with Syaoran a while ago._

_Me: yeah hahaha_

_Eriol: Hey this is my last load. Do you want to dance?_

_Me: Sure_

_Unknown number: But I don't know where you are.- Eriol_

_Me: Near the DJ_

_I sawhyim approach me. I semi dragged him to the dance floor. I mean I was a bit shy and he was slow. _

_standin' by my window  
listening for your call  
seems i really miss you after all  
time won't let me keep  
these sad thoughts to myself  
i just like to let you know  
i wish i never let you go_

_I asked, "What now?"_

_Eriol replied, "I don't know."_

_I said, "You asked me."_

_I giggled as I showed him what to do. He placed his right hand on my waist his other held my hand. I place my right on his shoulders and we stepped side by side and front and back._

_  
and i'll always love you  
deep inside this heart of mine  
i do love you  
and i'll always need you  
and if you ever change your mind  
i'll still i will love you_

_I giggled, "This is so weird."_

_Yamazaki passed by and made a fake coughing sound._

_  
wish you never left me  
our loves a mystery  
you can break a heart so easily  
the days and nights reveal  
how much i feel for you  
time has come for me to see  
how much your love has meant to me_

_I started talking, "Why did you asked me?_

_Eriol laughed and said, "I don't know."_

_I was laughing hard. "But you didn't know how_

_Eriol opened his mouth to say something but stop. _

_and i'll always love you  
and if you ever change your mind  
i'll still i will love you  
time like a river keeps on  
flowing right on by  
nothing left for me to see  
so i watch the river rise_

_We were silent again. It was awkward and at the same time quite endearing. Ever since the texting thing, we talked to much but I knew about him liking someone._

_He feels that he is stupid because of that._

_and i'll always love you  
deep inside this heart of mine  
i do love you  
and i'll always need you  
and if you ever change your mind  
I'll still, I will_

_i'll still i will love you_

_I let go as soon as the song ended and headed to my friends. I didn't look back._

_ooh oohhh.._

_A fast song started, I danced with the girls._

_Sakura approached me, "You two look cute."_

_I just smiled and said, "I guess so but we were arguing the whole time."_

_Sakura laughed along with me. "But do you feel something?"_

"_I don't know, seriously."_

I closed my eyes with that memory.

**So what do you think? I hope it's ok. **


	4. Beautiful Nightmare

**Ordinary Day**

**Summary:**  
Tomoyo was the kind of girl who never believes in love at an early age but something happened. A guy loves her but she has to let it go. Why? For the audience it might be perfect, he might be mister perfect but in Tomoyo's mind he sure is not mister right.

Chapter 4- Beautiful Nightmare

_  
you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
either way i, don't wanna wake up from you  
sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true_

_-Beautiful Nightmare, Beyonce Knowles_

_

* * *

  
_

_I was walking. Am I alone? I remember this place. Who am I with?_

_I looked around. I saw Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran walking ahead. Are we in high school?_

_I placed my gaze to person walking beside me. "Oh my God is that Taichi?_

_What the hell?!?_

_My hands were entwined with his. He was talking to me. I wanted so badly to ask if this is for opened his mouth. What? I can't understand anything. Funny enough, I was talking as well. I was laughing with him? Where is world coming too?_

_Finally something audible,_

"_Are you ok?"_

_Am I ok? What the hell is this?_

"_Yes"_

_Suddenly, I tripped and everything went black. I open my eyes. I was flat on my face. I noticed that the carpet was white. I was wearing heels and a go. What is happening now?_

_I heard Sakura behind me, "Are you ok?"_

"_What?"_

_I looked around. I'm in a church. Sakura is wearing white. My eyes traveled to the altar. Syaoran was there with Eriol. Oh my god, it's her wedding! I just made a fool of myself._

_Ok, Tomoyo. Breathe._

"_Tomoyo?"_

_This time it was Eriol._

"_Yeah, I'm ok. Let's keep going."_

_So the wedding continued. It was the reception. I caught the bouquet. Heavens, what is happening? The place is dim now._

_Someone caught the band thing. He's placing it on thigh. I stared at the person. No face?_

"_Come on, Tomoyo, let's dance."_

"_Uhm, sure?"_

_I danced with Mr. Anonymous. For all I know, this could be Taichi. Strangely, it didn't feel like that._

_I glanced at Sakura and Syaoran. They look so happy._

_I felt him wrap his arms around me. I placed mine on his neck. I buried my headto his chest while his chin was on my hair. I snuck one last glance at my friend. He must have notice._

"_Someday we'll be there, too."_

_He place a kiss on my forehead. Just when his lips travel to mine, I could make out a face. Blue_

I was about to know him. My dream. Who are you?

I was staring outside my office door, thinking. Clearly, I lack sleep but I'll be damned if he notices. I have enough on my plate as it is. I told my secretary to reject all calls and move my meetings to tomorrow if not this afternoon.

I have a major headache from lack of sleep. I believe I've been thinking too much.

I shift my gaze to the window. The sky looks beautiful, with the sun up and the clouds high. Nice day for a walk but here I am thinking. What the hell was I thinking about? Oh right.

A few hours later, someone knocks. After making myself look busy, I finally allowed the person to enter. I looked up, locking gaze with whoever.

I met blue eyes. _"Crap, Shit, Shit, Why me???" _ Clearly, it's not my day. Here I was hoping he wouldn't come.

"Are you Eriol? Because he doesn't have the ability to knock."

He placed his hands to his chest, making a gesture that he was offended.

"Tomoyo, I am concerned friend here."

I glared at him. "Did Sakura send you?"

He chuckled lightly. "Funny enough, she asked me to talk some sense into you while I was walking towards here."

I wiggled my eyebrows. "So what's you first purpose?"

He raised his arms in defense. "Merely to annoy you."

I raised my eyebrows in sarcasm and fake joy. "Great."

He then sat down across my desk. He relaxed a bit and said, "You know the feeling in the back of your head, like you forgot something or something's wrong. Well count this one as such."

I raised my eyebrows in question.

"So now I know what's in the back of my head. You clearly have a problem and please stop talking to me with your eyebrows. "

I laughed. I playfully slapped him. Then for some reason, a sigh escaped my lips.

He was looking at my pictures. "What's wrong?"

I merely shrug. "Nothing?"

He looked at me. "Is this one of those times that you keep on thinking and will not say anything?"

I nodded all the while giggling.

He stood up. "Tell you what, let's take a break from all the thinking and go to the park. It's a nice day for a walk."

I crossed my arms in frustration. "I, unlike some people have work to do."

He replied, "You unlike some people rescheduled all the things one is supposed to do today for the next day."

I scowled. "How did you know?"

He chuckled. "Your secretary has a thing for me."

I laughed. "Ok, ok, let's go"

We took a walk in the park. It was nice windy afternoon. I didn't notice that he disappeared from sight until he called me.

I turn to look at him. "_Surprise" _I got hit by an ice cream cone.

"Geez, Eriol, why did you have to do that?

He was laughing hard. "Well excuse me for treating you to ice cream"

"Well, excuse you for not telling me you left my side."

I started laughing as well. He gave me his handkerchief.

"Don't worry. I'll get you another one."

He left to get another one. I saw a bench and move to sit on it. Eriol is taking a long time to get ice cream.

I placed my elbows on my thighs and place my head on my hand. I was staring at nothing in particular. I shuddered.

"_Someday we'll be there, too."_

"I told you, we took a walk to take a break from all the thinking."

"Huh?"

I looked at Eriol. He was holding on to a cone and a bottle of water. I blinked, then it hit me. "Ok, processing".

"Uhm, Tomoyo?"

"Eriol?"

"Seriously, you have lost it."

"Uhm, ok"

He stared at me long and hard, then shrugged.

"Tell me something."

"Hmm?"

"Are you Tomoyo?"

I stood up. "What?"

"Ok, ok, wrong choice of words."

"Clearly."

I started laughing. He joined me while he drag me back to sit down.

"You ok?"

"I guess so."

The day went on. He brought me back to my office. I did a few things and checked my schedule. I was a bit cheerful. I mean I figure out something, but one question remains.

"Why is Eriol Hiiragizawa in my dreams?"


	5. Added Detail

**Ordinary Day**

**Summary:**  
Tomoyo was the kind of girl who never believes in love at an early age but something happened. A guy loves her but she has to let it go. Why? For the audience it might be perfect, he might be mister perfect but in Tomoyo's mind he sure is not mister right.

Chapter 5- Added Detail

I decided that thinking is totally unhealthy for me. I mean, look at me I can't possibly look like crap all day.

You know how I realized this. My lovely secretary that has a thing for bubbling romance reminded me of the upcoming summer party. Said nightmare will be in a few weeks. If it were a Halloween, I would have fit right in. I could dress up as a zombie princess or something with my eye bags and all.

Said horrendous appearance is caused by lack of sleep from too much thinking and texting at very ungodly hours. Obviously, there is only one person to blame. The man named Eriol.

It's not my fault that he went to some province and got bored. On top of that, he couldn't sleep. It's his fault. I mean, for the pass week I'm making deadline and thinking of everything from personal to career. He just happened to find out that I'm awake. How you ask? Call my god damn phone.

It all started after that fateful day. We were in the park.

"_Quit zoning out, Tomoyo. "_

"_Well, excuse me."_

"_You're excused."_

I remember him clapping his hands, like he forgot something or realize something.

"_Tomoyo, I have something to tell you."_

"_Oh? What is it?"_

He was looking at me so seriously. It kind of freaked me out.

"_I'm-_

First of, I can't believe this man. Evil, totally evil

_-leaving for Hokkaido tonight. I'll be there for a couple of days."_

Seriously, I thought he was going to pledge undying devotion to me. My face looked shocked. My mouth was in and "O" shape.

He laughed.

"_You look like fish."_

"_And I thought it was serious. I thought you're dying."_

"_Well, I was about to pledge by eternal love for you but remembered I was going to somewhere so I put it of to my return."_

My very ladylike reply to him was a snort.

"_Right, Eriol, I'm hopelessly devoted to you, too."_

"_Goodness, I was totally serious there."_

He was laughing so I took it as nothing. Well according to my face, it was totally nothing. Within, I was stabbing Eriol and his stupid remarks.

"_The day you're serious, Eriol, will be the day the world ends."_

"_I'm offended Tomoyo. I happen to be a very serious person."_

"_I happen to be the queen of Japan."_

"_Tomoyo, dear I hate to point it out to you but there's no queen here."_

I know, I know, weak comeback.

"_Whatever, don't forgot to bring me something."_

"_Of course, I'll call you when I get there or text."_

"_Ok"_

So call he did. At what time? Bloody 12:43 am. Ok, I have to admit he texted me before calling. But come on, whose awake at that time. He being Eriol, tested that theory.

"_WHO the hell is this?"_

"_I knew it. You're still awake."_

"_Dammit, Hiiragizawa."_

"_Sorry, Tomoyo."_

"_Apology will be accepted later."_

"_Clearly, you're sleepy but not sleeping. What's wrong?"_

"_Moving on, your apology has been accepted."_

"_Ok, ok, hahaha change topic"_

Pretty much as you can see

Going back, I have got to stop zoning out. Tomoyo, the party is in 6 weeks. Time to launch the magazine's summer edition.

I looked over at my planner. The mag is totally not done yet. So I walk to the meeting room. I entered the door. People were already there, preparing.

Rika, my features editor greeted me. My photo editor, Koto was still busy arranging the photos. Aya stood up. She's my news editor and very responsible. My lay-out editor is Chiharu stood up as well. My fashion editor just entered. That's Tori.

"Tomoyo- san, you're early."

I cleared my throat.

"Aya, we have some planning to do from the mag to the party."

They all nodded and we got started. I instructed, Kara to take down notes.

An hour later, we were almost done. I'm so proud of them. Really, I am. I closed the folders they all gave.

"Rika, I think showing resorts around Japan is a good idea. Plus, promoting parties and clubs, but I hope that you ensure the quality. I do not wish to promote something that reader will dislike on first hand.

"Of course, Tomoyo."

I turn to Tori.

"Tori, I like your ideas. Please make sure of the price and the store name."

"Will, do Tomoyo"

I asked Kara to hand over the photos.

"Koto, the shots are wonderful but I would like to ask you to do one more thing. Since I've approve, the resorts and parties concept, kindly take pictures of the resort. Visit them with Rika."

"Great, is that a vacation with Rika?"

"Probably"

Second to the last thing.

"Chi, good job with the outlines. I'd like you to submit an output 4 weeks from now."

And the last thing is. The planner for the party was with us.

"Mr. Lee, I hope you have some ideas for the party. When can you give me your plans?"

"It will be ready the day after tomorrow."

"Well, then I'm looking forward to it.

I stop myself from giggling. He's a very good event planner. I'm looking forward to his plans really. So, I'm slightly excited.

* * *

**For this chapter, I'm not exactly sure what goes on in a meeting. Sorry hahahahaha oh well **


	6. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**Ordinary Day**

**Summary:**  
Tomoyo was the kind of girl who never believes in love at an early age but something happened. A guy loves her but she has to let it go. Why? For the audience it might be perfect, he might be mister perfect but in Tomoyo's mind he sure is not mister right.

Chapter 5- What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

_Complications are part of life_

_However annoying they seem to be_

_

* * *

  
_

It's been what 5 weeks since the meeting. Everything is doing great.

I squealed in excitement. I'm in my office practically jumping. I just got back from checking out the event's place. Quite cool actually.

I'm finally finishing up in the office, when low and behold.

"Geez, Tomoyo, you still scream like a girl"

"Well, I have news for you Mr. Hiiragizawa, I am a girl."

"Really? And I thought-

Whatever he was about to say, I didn't hear. I hugged him. He has been gone a long time. I mean I've been use to him coming to my office almost every day. It's hard to grow out of a routine.

"Uhh, Tomoyo, I thought you hardly care."

"Shut up, Eriol. How you been?"

I let go of him. I'm being overly dramatic here.

"Fine, fine. It's not like we haven't talked the whole time I was there."

"Oh right."

I laughed. I'm being particularly hyper today.

"I take it everything is working out."

I chuckled. "Quite well, actually."

"Oh, good hahahaha so you'll be free for dinner."

I raised an eyebrow at him. He raised his arms in defense.

"Hey, I was gone for a long time. For all I know, you starved yourself."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"Yes, perfectly."

Oh well, there's really no harm in it.

"Sure"

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention. My mom is here. He wants to meet you"

Ok, there's the harm. I slapped him, playfully.

"Smooth, Eriol. Way to break it to me gently."

He looked pleased with himself.

"I try"

So weird. Eriol's mom always wanted to meet me. I've avoided it so far.

"You have no escape, Tomoyo."

"But,I-

He was practically dragging me to the door by now.

"No but. It's not like it will kill you."

I protested, pulling my hand a way. I wasn't winning.

"Eriol, I'm totally not ready. This is uncalled for."

"You are. It's just my mother. She just wants to meet my friend. It's not like you haven't met her before"

"Right"

The few times we've met, Ms. Hiiragizawa insisted on being a match maker. It was already embarrassing. I mean, my mom is already hinting things. Let's just say that every experience have added to my reason on never meeting with her.

Some of my employees are still here. Great, how embarrassing. Then again they're probably used to it. I called for my secretary.

"Kara, please lock my office door and send of the sample of the mag to Chi. I've edited it. As you can see, I am being dragged against my will."

She laughed at me. I have a right mind to fire her, if it weren't for her skills. He stopped. He must have noticed my reluctance._ Yes!!!_

"Kara, she forgot to sat thank you, so I'll say it for her. Thanks, Kara."

The nerve of this guy. Did he just wink at my secretary? Did she just blush? Oh god no. Horrible

"Thanks, Kara"

She just nodded and continued staring at us while giggling. Resuming with my useless attempt at escape.

He is now pushing me to get inside his car. I crossed my arms.

"Eriol, my car?"

"Just get inside, Tomoyo."

I shake my head no. Begin the coaxing, please.

"You have to drop me off here after dinner, Eriol"

He was already pushing me inside AND closing the door.

"No, it'll be too late. Tell you what, I'll bring you home. Tomorrow, I'll pick you up then bring you to work."

"Good"

And so I agreed. I hope it's not a nightmare.

I entered the restaurant closely behind Eriol. His mother is a very nice woman. Her hair is short and a color of midnight blue, kinda like Eriol's. Her eyes are a deep brown. Different from Eriol's.

I approached her and gave her friendly peck on the cheeks.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Hiiragizawa."

She chuckled. "How many times do I have to tell, Tomoyo? Call me, Yuri."

I was uneasy. "Ok, Mrs.- I mean Yuri-san."

We sat down. "What's with the san? For all I know, you'll be my future daughter."

She winked at Eriol, clearly hinting something.

"Mother, please"

"Eriol, dear. I am merely saying that it's high time you settle down. I want grandchildren."

Eriol, yes Eriol was blushing. "Mom, this is not the time."

I couldn't hold it. So I laughed, hard. Eating dinner with her is very interesting. Well, I feel bad for Eriol. I feel his pain. I mean my mom was like that the last time we ate lunch with her.

As promised, after dinner, he took me home. He even brought me to work the next day.

A week later, after being forced to use Sakura's clothing. I now in the party, I'm socializing.

I am very pleased with my magazine's summer issue. I noticed that they all seem to be pleased with it also.

A few hours passed, it's time for a break. Eriol has just arrived. Late as usual.

You know the feeling that something is not right? Well, count this one. Ok, maybe it was not a good decision on Kara's part to invite him of all people but I know she's just trying to help my predicament, but there's really no need.

I mean, the man is clearly emotionally unstable. I could laugh stability in emotions are usually things that go with women.

I sigh. I'm sitting some where near the pool side, wearing a nice halter dress. I glanced at the dance floor. Sakura was dancing with Syaoran as usual. Eriol was somewhere. I thought I saw him dancing with some blonde bimbo.

Oh someone is asking me to dance. I have to admit this is the second one today. I danced with Mr. Lee and Koto to commend them for a job well done after that I rejected the offers.

I looked up. It was Taichi.

Has the world gone mad?

I looked around. I could use someone right about now. I saw Sakura. She mouthed for me to go ahead.

After all what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**I'll update tomorrow or tonight so bear with me. School is about to start. This story is continuing but let me tell you, It's drifting far from well my experience. This is my imagination.**

**-Ayaori**


	7. Let Me Be Your Hero

**Whoah, I'm updating really fast. I hope I get more reviews. **

**Ordinary Day**

**Summary:**  
Tomoyo was the kind of girl who never believes in love at an early age but something happened. A guy loves her but she has to let it go. Why? For the audience it might be perfect, he might be mister perfect but in Tomoyo's mind he sure is not mister right.

Chapter 6- Let Me Be Your Hero

We were dancing. His hand was inching down to my waist. He's pulling me nearer to him. It was making me uncomfortable.

"Tomoyo, I'm sorry."

I look at him. _Smack!!!_ Did he seriously just kissed me? Eww. No way.

"Tomoyo, I'm not exactly sure that-

I started struggling he wouldn't let go. I'm in deep shit. I take it back. Turns out, everything could go wrong.

"What are you playing at? Leave me alone. You are making me very uncomfortable."

His gripped tighten. His lips was dangerously close to me ear.

"Now, what will they say"

He gestured to the people around. I haven't drawn attention just yet. SO I let him drag me some place. I can't let my magazine get ruined by this stupid stunt.

As soon as we got cleared, I punched him. It hurt my hand.

"You are extremely violating my personal space."

He's still not listening to me. My words are not getting through his thick skull.

"I couldn't help thinking that somehow you would change your mind."

It's like he never heard a thing I said.

"This is so old, Ota. Leave me alone. It's been what almost 15 years."

"If you didn't care, why are you still not rekindling our friendship."

My voice is a mix of scream and sarcasm. Maybe it was partly my fault, I know that.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because it's awkward. Have you considered that?"

He fell silent. I turn to leave. I felt a grip on my hand. I'm scared, seriously I am.

"Have you considered the future?"

I looked at him, void of emotion except sympathy.

"Yes, I have. You know me little. I always give things a lot of thought."

"But-

I am in the midst of exploding.

"You are not the man I want to be with. You scare the hell out of me with your talk. You hardly notice."

He held on to my shoulders, shaking me.

"So you really didn't care for me?"

I scowled at him.

"You're making feel guilty. It's annoying."

He was going to hit me. I knew as much that one more word would hurt me, physically.

"You were always a selfish boy with a bad temper."

I know. He has the upper hand. It doesn't help that I'm insulting me. I braced for impact. I closed my eyes.

I'm being stupid here. Oh well, a girl has got to do what a girl has got to do. It's so very unbearable to keep silent. One can explode and I've reach my time.

I heard impact, but not on me. I open my eyes. Eriol looked furious. Syaoran was already holding on to him preventing him to cause more damage. Sakura was screaming for Syaoran to drop his temper and stop Eriol.

It was taking me a long time. I stopped. I took a deep breath.

"He's not worth it, Eriol. Drop it. Leave him."

I went to Sakura. She asked me if I was ok. I simply said,

"Perfect, Sakura. Let's go back. The guy over there has just some pre-wedding jitters."

We left him there. Eriol was close behind me. I feel good about myself. I admit I was a bit harsh. He's not in love with me. He's just holding on to things. I just might go to there wedding. Maybe that is what it takes to fix or he might just think I'm stopping the wedding. Now, that would be a laugh.

The party was still on. I made a move to sit but someone held on to my shoulders. I turn and lock eyes with Eriol.

He bowed and stuck his hand. "Tomoyo, do you want to dance?"

I nodded. I trusted this man. He will not do anything to me.

_Let me be your hero _

I took his hand. He led me to the dance floor. I placed my hand on his shoulder and his hands on my waist. I smiled at a memory. _  
_

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?  
_

I look at him. I know looking up again. I should have developed a fear for it with what just happened. Strangely enough, I was comfortable.

"Eriol"

I hear him humming. He looked at me. Our eyes were locked.

"Thank you."

_  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight? _

He smiled. He was leaning in. He stopped when we were just an inch a part. His lips were close. I gulped.

"You know, I was gearing up for something. "

I gave him a questioning look. I wonder what it is but I'm currently busy here. _Is he going to kiss me? Do I want to?  
_

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

We continued dancing. I was anticipating our lips to make contact, but it never did. I wonder what's going on.

I felt his eyes on me. He said,

"Whatever happened to your two left feet?"

I "accidentally" stepped on his foot. I laughed freely. Clearly, the tension is almost gone. He sure has a thing for removing tension.

"They're still here. Make no mistake about it."_  
_

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight  
_

"Tomoyo, have you ever wondered how peculiar we are?"

I giggled. "What happened to weird?"

He laughed. "Along those lines, as well."

"Yes, I have."

He gave me a twirl. "Well, have you ever thought maybe….

I returned safely into his arms.

"Maybe what?"

"We couldn't stop talking for a reason that you're too dense to understand."

I was shocked. I know she like some girl. We're friends. I'm confused. _The blonde bimbo!!!!_

"What are you-…..I thought-

"Well you thought wrong. Please make coherent sentences"_  
_

_I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight  
_

"I don't know what to say."

He grinned. "I haven't asked anything yet and you're gaping like a fish again"

"Oh"

"Do you want to go for dinner as something different?"

I was lost. I mean, maybe I have feelings for him. What if…..

Too much thinking. I knew it the solution to things that has anything to do with him is to think not dropping it and moving on.

What now?? Tomoyo, think! Eriol is your friend, right?? Right? I'm not sure what I want it to be

"I-

_  
You can take my breath my breath away_

I ran as soon as the song ended. The only thing in my head is to get away as quickly as possible. Clear my head. Think

* * *

**Funny enough, this is not the end. She ran. They didn't kiss for a reason. Eriol will tell you in a bit. One more thing the song is Hero by Enrique Iglesias.  
**

**-Ayaori**


	8. Mothers Know Best

**I couldn't hold it anymore. Hahaha I'm updating.**

**Ordinary Day**

**Summary:**  
Tomoyo was the kind of girl who never believes in love at an early age but something happened. A guy loves her but she has to let it go. Why? For the audience it might be perfect, he might be mister perfect but in Tomoyo's mind he sure is not mister right.

Chapter 8- Mothers know Best

I, Tomoyo Daidouji, am a coward. He was there, right in front of me and I ran. I ran I was scared.

I took my leave. I went to England. My mom is there. I don't think he will look for me. I know him too much.

Reality and Fiction.

This is like every girl's dream, but I'm not every girl. I'm different. I'm odd.

What do I want? What am I scared of?

I sigh. I lay in my bed. It's been five month of no contact with him. Sure, Sakura calls once in a while to try and talk some sense into me. Even Syaoran tried. I have to admit it was lousy attempt.

"_If you don't want to, then don't. There's no use to leaving a guy hanging."_

That's the thing. Part of me, certainly a big part of me wants to, but a part of me is a chicken. I was bloody scared of what? I don't know exactly.

Maybe I'm scared of what commitment. I'm scared of making the same mistake as high school. Ok, I know it was a long time ago but you can't help but think about it.

I was no different though. I am like other girls. I dream of fairytales as well. I want my happy ending as well.

I heard my door crack open. No one knocked. I almost smiled as I remember his habit of not knocking. I almost wanted to say his name but I also know that I'm being delusional. I sat up and met my mother's gaze.

"I always knew that there's something more to Eriol and you."

I glared at her. I couldn't help it. If this is one of those match making antics, I swear I have enough. Ok, I have to admit that he's handsome and nice guy. I have fun with him. It's different. We argue then we laugh about it. We have mix opinions, too.

"You know, dear. I'm still here."

Oh right, I forgot. What was I saying?

"I'm sorry, mom."

She sat on my bed. She placed her hand to my shoulder.

"You two have been friends for a long time, not longer than Sakura still a long time."

I nodded. I listened intently. I mean, maybe this could help me.

"There's something between the two of you that seems so endearing. You argue then laugh about what you're arguing about. I have to admit some of these said topics are pointless. You seem so very different yet you're very much a like."

I knew that, but I stopped analyzing it because it's not making sense. If I come to a conclusion that he well, likes me that would just give me false hope.

I admit. I liked him back then, but I let it go. It was something that confuses me a lot. I hated it. I was the girl that people go for advice, but now

"Tomoyo, you're analyzing it. Sometimes you have to take the plunge and risk it. If you want a happy ending, then you make it happen. Cinderella never let her fear stand in her way so should you"

I raised my eyebrow at her. She just smiled and shrugged. My mom is right. Who am I kidding? All moms are right or they have a point.

She made her leave. Before she closed the door,

"There's a flight back to Japan in a few hours. If you want you could take it."

I stared at her in shock. _Moment of truth_

"I'm not a very good match maker. So this will be your choice."

I was stunned. I didn't talk much but my mom seems to know. What to do now? As I lay there, I think about everything we've been through. What do I want? I know for certain that I want a happy ending.

All that's left is am I brave enough?

I took a deep breath. I made my choice.

* * *

**Super short, but I want the next scene to be the next chapter.**


	9. Ordinary Day

**Almost done. Hahaha I am excited**

**Ordinary Day**

**Summary:**

Tomoyo was the kind of girl who never believes in love at an early age but something happened. A guy loves her but she has to let it go. Why? For the audience it might be perfect, he might be mister perfect but in Tomoyo's mind he sure is not mister right.

Chapter 9- Ordinary Day

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by._

I walked to the park. I just got back from England. It was a nice day. I couldn't bear being stuck in a room for too long with nothing to do.

I saw him.

_  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along_

His eyes are closed. His arms are hanging on the bench. His head is tilted. The sun is shining to his features.

It made me stopped. I took a sharp intake of breath. I became frozen. He seems to notice. He fixes his gaze to me. I know I look stupid. I'm staring.

"Want to join me?"

He's moving. He's making space for me.

_  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
_

The first thing my mind hit was hesitation. Weird, my body couldn't feel hesitation.

_To get my happy ending, I have to risk it._

He is for real. He's right there in front of me. I took a chance in that. Forget every rational thought.

_Maybe I'm not exactly what he's looking for, but he wants me. I'm sure as hell want to do this_

And so I sit

_  
He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

He gives me a smile. I return it.

"So you're back."

"I am"

Things flashes before my eyes. I look at my hands. For the first time, I think of something other than my success and career.

What could possibly be my future?

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal._

We sit in silence. It was nice to be quiet for a while. At the same time, it breaks me. What to do now? For some reason, you heard me. I hear you speak.

"I haven't changed the offer, Tomoyo. I'm still here waiting for answer."

I knew him too well. It was plain and simple, but to me it was far more than that.

I didn't need to hope for it to not change. He is a man of his words. I didn't need to ask for how long. I will figure it out somehow.

_  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.  
_

It may seem to be too dramatic, but I will tell you. Our eyes met.

I wanted to hit myself. How did I not see that?

He was no stranger for I've known him too long.

_  
And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.  
_

You speak. I listen. I know what I want to say, but how to say it? In his eyes, I saw my struggle for words.

"I didn't come after you. No matter how much they force me to. I know you. You want to think. I wanted you to see and realize for yourself what I'm doing here. I always hope that you'll find it. Everyday I sit here to wait and hope."

I smile. He understands. It is not like him to be like this, dramatic. I am pleased. I became more sure than ever.

_  
Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?_

He turns to me. I remain silent. I want him to talk. He did so.

"Tomoyo, I'm not asking for forever. I'm not even confessing my undying lover for you. Well, I'm not sure of anything myself.-

Smooth,Eriol. It so very like you.

All I'm asking is just one date with a boy, you've know for so long. Just a boy."

I want to laugh but I didn't. He's being overly dramatic and cheesy. I couldn't help the blush that rose to my face. I'm a school girl, once more

Funny enough, he was not just a boy. He could possibly be the man I want to give my heart to. _  
_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

Maybe I was dreaming. I always wanted something special.

I saw him stood up. He gave his hand to me. My choice lies there._  
_

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand._

Without thinking, I take his hand. I stand up. I look up. Smiles are on our faces.

If I ever want to find out what lays before, I'll risk it.

"You better take me to a nice expensive restaurant, Eriol."

We laughed. I am happy.

_  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky._

For the first time, nothing crossed my head. I am just a girl looking forward to a real date with her best friend, I mean a boy.

I am ordinary. My days are ordinary. What happened today is ordinary, but I love every bit of it.

It was not devotion. It was not anything special. It was just a risk that I took. I don't what will happen but I want to find out.

As we walk to the park, hands entwined. I am sure that something like this is a dream.

**Done hahahahahaha hmm maybe one more chapter, wouldn't hurt. By the way, Ordinary Day is by Vanessa Carlton.**

**I hope you like it.  
**


	10. Stick With You

**Last chapter**

**Ordinary Day**

**Summary:**

Tomoyo was the kind of girl who never believes in love at an early age but something happened. A guy loves her but she has to let it go. Why? For the audience it might be perfect, he might be mister perfect but in Tomoyo's mind he sure is not mister right.

Epilogue

I'm happy. Ever since that day, every thing seems to be better.

It's not perfect but I like it.

A year has passed. Today is Sakura's wedding. Maybe my dream cam true today.

We danced during the reception. My arms around his shoulder and his arms on my waist. I secured there. I lay my head to his chest, while his chin was on my head

_I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
Throwing their love away  
I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say  
_

"Did you ever think we'll be like this?"

I smile. I chuckle. "I dream of it."

He laughed lightly. "I never thought that you of all people dream of me."

I kissed his cheeks. "That's because I'm not all people."

"Yeah, you're not all people."

_  
Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you  
My baby_

Maybe forever was asking too much but I still ask for it. This moment seems so surreal. We are silent now.

My thoughts linger. One afternoon in the park, in the same bench I once accepted him. I realize that finally I am truly in love. Not perfect but truly and pure.

_  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you_

He's different and unique. Nobody could ever replace what if feel for him.

As I look around, I saw Syaoran and Sakura. They smiled at me. I couldn't help but grin.

I hardly notice that he drag me to the garden._  
_

_I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our private lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
And I say_

The garden is beautiful. A pathway leads to a fountain. It's as big as a pool and circular. Captivating

I hear the faint music in the hall. It was nice and serene. I love it.

I look at him. We sit near the edge of the fountain. _  
_

_Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you_

So what? Maybe he doesn't think the same.

"I'm afraid to ask you."

I'm puzzled. "What?"

He laughs. "What's so funny?"

"You might run away again."

_And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you  
Baby, you're with me_

He places his hands on mine. He's kneeling. _Oh my, is this?_

I wanted to laugh and cry and get angry. This is Sakura's wedding. Now is not the time.

As he opens the box, it didn't matter anymore. Tears started falling. I'm laughing. I'm losing it.

_So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say  
_

He's laughing as well.

"Tomoyo, please I haven't asked yet. Please remain calm. You can run after."

"Eriol, you idiot."

He clears his throat. I am trying to have a straight face here.

"Shut up, Tomoyo. I am trying here. Here goes nothing"

I pretended to cheer for him. "You can do it, Eriol!"

_  
Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you_

Did the world stop? I'm sorry, I'm being dramatic again. My dramaticness is caused by well being with Eriol for so long.

I hear him. "Tomoyo, I know I never tell you, I love you."

I smile. I assure him. "I didn't need to know. I'm happy no matter what."

"God being on my knees is torture. I'm just straighten it out all the while sugar coating it.-

This must be what's it's like to be in love.

-I have a confession to make. I broke my promise.-

What? Huh? I remain silent but deep down I' screaming.

-Tomoyo, calm down. I can here your head screaming. I bet you thought I was going to say I don't love you but guess what I do, but that's not it.-

Oh well he really knows everything and so very anti-climatic. Tomoyo, just listen to him.

"I know, I said I was asking for just one date. Our dates became to many to count. I know I said, I wasn't asking for forever but I'm asking now."

"Eriol, spit it out."

"Ever heard of "patience is a virtue"?"

I laugh. "Yes, now go on."

"Well, Tomoyo, even if you're weird, abnormal and crazy.

"Keep that up. You'll soon to be an ex."

_Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you_

He breathes.

"All I'm saying is, marry me, Tomoyo."

I hit him. I seriously did.

"Eriol, it's Sakura's wedding."

"I know, I know. I couldn't help it. I was going to ask on a month ago during the anniversary but you were stressed with this wedding."

I smile. I gave him a hug.

"So it's a yes?"

I kissed him. "Duh, Eriol."

5 month passed. I am now, Mrs. Hiiragizawa. Our parents are so happy. His mom almost hugged me to death when she found out we were engage.

Today is another day. As I walk to the streets to meet Eriol. I passed by the bookstore.

I saw Sera and Taichi there. I smile. I approach them.

"It's been a long time."

Sera hugs me. It doesn't feel awkward anymore. Do you want to know why? Eriol, told me that it's because I was over my fear. I even invited them to my wedding.

"I'm sorry we couldn't attend the wedding."

"It's ok. I didn't attend yours. Did you receive my gift?"

Taichi replied, "We did. How about ours?"

"We did."

I turn around. Eriol was behind me, smiling. He greets them. We even asked them to join us for lunch

Everything is ok now.

At the end of everyday, he would whisper, he loves me and I would say the same.

I hardly need to hear it because he always shows it.

* * *

**Finally, I'm done.**

**-Ayaori**


End file.
